Gensokyo Railway Series 24 (Kenta the Green Engine)
by Pergold
Summary: Kenta is one of the bigger engines in Gensokyo. However, he has an incident with some bad coal, throws his parts at Akemi and some coaches, and is put out on an emergency run before he could be painted.
1. Prologue

Nitori Kawashiro laid down her tools and looked at her latest piece of mechanical genius. It was _her_ version of the Giesl Ejector, the funnel part of the device was strangely flattened much like a Giesl Ejector, but below the funnel was a series of fans and small turbines that would help increase the flow of air in the smokebox and the boiler, all the way to the firebox, to improve the fire and increase efficiency. She wiped her greased hands on a rag and went over to a blueprint of Jun'ya Ota, one of the narrow gauge engines. That was when Yukari appeared.

"Hello Nitori." she said.

Nitori jumped and said, "Don't do that Yukari, just knock or something."

"What are you here for?" Nitori continued.

"I'm here to see how my favorite kappa is doing." said Yukari.

This unsettled Nitori and she grabbed a heavy wrench, " _Just in case._ " she thought.

"So what else are you here for?" Nitori asked, bracing for Yukari's response.

"I heard of one my import's feat of strength." replied Yukari.

"You are here because of Stanley?"

"Yes."

"But why-"

Nitori was cut off as Yukari punched a toolbox punching a small hole surrounded by a large dent.

"These mechanical youkai that exist I'm fine with. But if they think they can be as natural as onis are? Then _you_ have another thing coming!" and just to put emphasis, Yukari kicked over a table, spilling small doodads and metal objects onto the floor.

"But Yukari? I thought you were over this?" said Nitori.

"I _was_ over this! You somehow have made these _engines_ as fast as a tengu and as strong as oni! Your on thin ice with me!" said Yukari angrily.

"Yukari stop this or I'll order you off the board and you can say goodbye to that monthly cash flow." replied Nitori.

" _Really?_ You think _you_ can _stop_ me? I'm Yukari Yakumo! I have lived on this earth longer that you ever have, long enough to see Japan's past! Long enough to see Gensokyo's creation! Long enough to see its destruction and rebirth! Long enough to see _you_ and _your_ railway go extinct."

"Yukari, I don't like how your talking." said Nitori, worriedly.

Yukari looked over to the funnel and ejector, "You've been innovating, I see."

Nitori gulped. "I can also see this belongs to one of your engines?" said Yukari.

Yukari grabbed a large tool that was cross of a _kanabo_ and a sledgehammer and went back over to the ejector system. She screamed as she swung the hammer hard, Nitori plucked up courage and took her heavy wrench and slammed it as hard as she could onto Yukari's head. Yukari lost her balance and the impact made her head hit the funnel and she collasped onto the floor, unconscious.

"Oh shit." said Nitori very quietly, "I just knocked out Yukari."

Yukari Yakumo was one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo and one of the oldest, was defeated by a mere kappa.

"What I'm I going to do with her?" said Nitori to herself.

She didn't know when Yukari was going to wake up, Nitori thought what to do with Yukari. But what she'll do will teach Yukari some humility and teach her that Gensokyo Rail was here to stay. She looked at the funnel, it was slightly dented, she figured she could fix it later. But what Nitori had to do now is going to be Yukari's lesson, to prolong Yukari's sleep, she dosed her with some sleep medication that Eirin Yagokoro had made, the kind that was injectable. Nitori drew up a glass box on four wheels, "This will show her who's in charge." thought Nitori and she quickly got to work.


	2. Out of Puff

The railways in Gensokyo usually import their coal from the outside world, what would happen was that with the help of Yukari's gaps, a crack team of youkai will go out and steal wagon loads of coal. Sometimes from Japan, sometimes from other parts of the world. However, Yukari's recent disappearance meant that some coal from nearby would have to suffice. So both the narrow gauge railway and the somewhat larger standard gauge railway had to use a mixture of low quality Japanese coal and low-grade charcoal. This in turn creates more ash and gives all the engines bad indigestion.

One day, Kenta was pulling a train from Mayohiga to the Kappa Valley yards. He wheezed and coughed the whole way through. He even accidentally caused a small accident and sneezed black soot all over one of the signalboxes. Trains could not past by until proper visibility was had again.

"When will we get there!" gasped Kenta.

"Once we get to the yards, we'll give you a proper washout." replied his driver.

Kenta had to make a stop to pick up some goods from the Human Village before he had to make his way to Kappa Valley. But when Kenta tried moving again, he couldn't breathe. He tried to blow some ash out, but there wasn't enough air.

"That's done it." said Kenta's driver.

"What's...done?" replied a breathless Kenta.

"Your smokebox door is bent. Its those hot ashes that did it."

"How..." Kenta weezed, "...can we fix it."

"Hmmm...I'll be right back."

Kenta's driver left and within a few minutes came back with some flour, a bucket of water, and some old copies of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper.

"How is water and...newspaper going to help?" asked Kenta.

"Me and the firewoman are going to make paper mache and we're going to patch the hole the bend in the firebox makes." replied the driver.

Soon, the driver and the firewoman ripped the newspaper into strips and mixed the flour with the water. Dipping each paper strip into the bucket, they laid them across the area that Kenta's bent smokebox door created. Kenta felt a little better after that.

Kenta made the journey back home without any issue. That night in the sheds, half of the other engines were moaning about their aching boilers. Kenta was just about to fall asleep when he heard some breathless noises.

"Stop that!" he shouted, the engines that were awake looked at Kenta crossly.

But the silence was followed by a quiet chuckling, it was coming from Hachirou, Kenta had heard this.

"Insolent engines." grumbled Kenta as he fell right to sleep.


	3. In Need of Maintenance

One day, the Scarlet Controller was at the big station talking to Kenta.

"What you need Kenta" she told him, "Is some maintenance, Nitori told me that you need to be checked on."

Kenta didn't like going to the works, it usually meant that something terrible has happened like the time Flandre nearly destroyed him or the time he crashed straight into the back of Cobol's charter train, killing the guard that was inside.

"Yes sir." said Kenta, "Is this just upgrades or I'm I in need of an overhaul?"

"No, no. We just need to see if your all right, just to see if anybody missed anything the last time you were in the works." said the Scarlet Controller.

"But before you go I need you to double-head the express with Akemi and you can go to the works in style." she continued.

Kenta told Akemi about tomorrow's plans that night.

"You help _me_? I don't need help pulling the express thank you very much." said Akemi, "Overhaul indeed, two engines pulling a train? That's an overhaul!"

The Scarlet Controller made the arrangements and there was nothing Akemi could do about it. The next morning, Akemi backed down onto the coaches and Kenta was coupled up front. Akemi was not in the best mood and he saw the Scarlet Controller, he tried his best to not look as angry as he did.

"Good luck Kenta. The kappas at the works know what to do, gods know how many times you've been there." the Scarlet Controller said.

Depending and how the express is arranged, the express stops at either shrine at either end of the mainline and usually is the faster of the trains that go to each.

Because of a leak in his smokebox, Kenta couldn't help much but saved his effort for Hiroto's Hill, which stood on the mainline before heading northwest to the Moriya Shrine or straight north to the Kappa Valley yards, sheds, and works. The two engines raced up the hill as fast as they very had done. When they reached the top, Akemi was feeling better.

"Maybe we will be early, then we'll have plenty of time to move you to the works." Akemi spoke too soon.

Just as they reached the final stretch of track towards the Moriya Shrine Station, Kenta felt something wrong with his wheels.

"Something's wobbling!" he told his driver.

Just then as Kenta spoke, a loud cracking noise was heard. "Ouch!" exclaimed Kenta, "Whatever it is, it must be broken!"

They past by a small brick structure by the line, something hit it and a loose brick was dislodged from the structure and hit Akemi in the boiler and disappeared.

"Ow!" said Akemi.

"He might need mending but that's no need to throw your parts at me!" he continued.

Kenta whistled a warning to stop, but the station platform was just visible on the horizon. More bits and pieces flashed by, hitting Akemi and the coaches. Windows broke and paint was scraped. Kenta's driver applied the brakes and the train came to a stop just before the platform. The guard came out to protect the train from behind, Akemi's driver went around the coaches asking if anybody was hurt. No one was hurt, but several windows had been smashed. Kenta's crew inspected his wheels, the problem was soon found out.

"Your wheels have a steel rim called a tyre." Kenta's firewoman told him, "One of your tyres broke off and we're lucky that it didn't cause anymore harm than it did."

Akemi pushed Kenta into a siding and went back to fetch the train and finished whatever was left of the journey.

"Some overhauling, what you need is some retiring you poor thing." joked Akemi as he laughed at his own wit.

Kenta chuckled to himself, "I don't know about retiring but I'm tired." he said to himself.


	4. Sliding Scales

Whilst Kenta is away, the other shared his work Cobol and Shiro took his passenger trains and Hachirou and Akemi took his goods trains. However Akemi didn't like one of the trains Kenta pulled.

"What?! What do you mean I have to pull the Flying Nekogigi?" said Akemi.

"Its the Scarlet Controller's orders!" his driver argued.

"Why can't Hachirou pull it?" replied Akemi.

"Hachirou is busy with the Mayohiga line." Akemi's driver said, "C'mon or we're going to be late!"

Akemi grumbled all the way to the Sanzu Harbor. He was still in a bad mood when he watched Haruka and Haruki shunt his train.

"I think Akemi doesn't like our E _fish_ ant shunting technique!" said Haruka.

"No Haruka." said Haruki, "I think if we _kipper_ up with these fish jokes, Akemi will get a _haddock_ and call us a bunch of _bass_ holes!"

"Enough!" said Akemi, "Just shunt my train so I can get it over and done with."

"Okay, okay, okay. No need to be rude!" replied Haruka.

Once the trucks and vans were shunted into place, Akemi backed down onto the train was coupled up. Akemi was just about to leave when something crashed down in front of him! It was several boxes of fish, ice and fish were scattered all over the rails in front of Akemi. It took a while to clean up all the fish and once they were done, Akemi was late.

"Ugh! I'm late enough as it is! Why couldn't I pull a different train!" grumbled Akemi.

Akemi moved s couple feet before feeling his wheels spin and hearing a loud screeching noise. Akemi tried to move as fast as he could, but he still stood in place. Akemi's driver applied the brakes and Akemi's wheels stopped spining. His crew went and checked the track to see why Akemi couldn't move.

"Its those fish that spilled earlier." said his driver.

"Fish?!" replied Akemi.

"Yes, fish. The oil that comes from the fish have greased the rails and your wheels can't get any grip."

Akemi was cross, " _Saitei_!" he said.

Akemi was made more late as the rails had to be hosed off. His driver dropped sand on the rail and Akemi tried to move again. His wheels gripped on the sand and he finally moved forward, almost 50 minutes late. It was late when Akemi finished, he backed into the sheds. The faint smell of fish hung all over him. Before Akemi could get cleaned, Hiroto came in.

"I heard what happened today Akemi. You know, just because you don't like the smell of fish, doesn't mean you have the right to grind up the rails." he said.

"That happened to you last winter." retorted Akemi.

"So? That was with ice, and that could've happened to any engine." replied Hiroto, "Besides that, I was _herring_ that your were late."

Hiroto laughed at his wit, leaving Akemi embarrassed and seething with rage. Akemi stayed silent for the rest of the night.


	5. Kenta Sees Red

Kenta found life boring at the works. He had been their many times and the kappas worked hard to mend whatever needed mending. Once Kenta completed his tests to see if he was repaired properly. Some kappas came to paint Kenta. But when Kenta saw the paint pots, he saw something that was different.

"That's not right!" protested Kenta, "The Scarlet Controller wants me to be green with red lining not red all over like...like _tsubuan_!"

The kappas painting him laughed, "You look very handsome Kenta, but this is a special paint called an undercoat. You'll have your proper livery when we are finished."

"Undercoat! What if the other engines see me looking like this?!"

The kappas laughed and continued painting. Kenta's driver came early to wake him up.

"C'mon Henry! There's an emergency at the Human Village Station and the Scarlet Controller said you need to help." said the driver.

"But I can't go like this!" exclaimed Kenta, "They'll all laugh at me!"

"Cobol's engine failed when he was pulling the express and the Scarlet Controller needs you to take over." his driver said, "Its either we go or the passengers take a long walk and that would never do."

The firewoman built up a nice fire as quickly as she could and Kenta, red with embarrassment, puffed to the big station. When he got there, he saw the Scarlet Controller.

"I look so silly in this!" complained Kenta.

"You do look ridiculous Kenta." agreed the Scarlet Controller, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

She continued, "But you've helped me in this awkward predicament so don't worry about it."

But Kenta did worry. Almost too soon, the guard blew his whistle and Kenta left the station. The Scarlet Controller couldn't prevent herself from laughing any further and walked into her office laughing, hoping that Kenta didn't hear her. Not that she cared at the moment.

The express was heavy and Kenta felt the drag of the coaches.

"We'll need help on Hiroto's Hill." remarked Kenta's Driver.

Trouble came soon, as the last coach's brake went wrong. Just before the stretch before Hiroto's Hill, ruining his chance of a good run. Hachirou, the engine that was called to help, wasn't there and so Kenta had to shunt the coach himself.

"Never mind." his driver comforted, "You can do it, your an enterprising engine." but Kenta didn't feel very enterprising just then.

The kappas mended him well and his driver gave as good of a start as she could. It was hard going but Kenta was fired with determination.

"Let them laugh at me and my red paint! I'll show them!" Kenta said as he charged up the hill.

"I can do it! I can do it!" he panted, "Will the top ever come?"

Then suddenly, we up and going over the hill, he had done it. The trip was much easier and he quickly made his way to the Moriya Shrine. However, Kanako Moriya was on the train and she congratulated Kenta on his trip.

"I heard everything!" she said, "And you did well. When I have the chance, I'll tell Remilia about how your express went."

She did tell the Scarlet Controller about what had happened and she rewarded Kenta his regular livery of green paint with red lining. At last, when he reached the sheds, there was a warm welcome for Henry the Green Engine.


	6. Epilogue

Yukari woke up, her head hurt slightly and she stood up. She looked around and saw she was in a glass box. She looked around some more and realized that she was in a large glass box on wheels in the locomotive works in Kappa Valley. A large group of kappas got around to see her and they began snickering. Unbeknownst to Yukari, there was a rude joke about her written on a board attached to the side of the glass truck she was in. The group of kappas grew bigger and the laughter grew louder.

"I will not be deterred. I will not be humiliated." Yukari mumbled.

She realized that she had been stripped down to her underwear. She began to hatch a plan to foil Nitori's plan to teach her a lesson in not messing with her and her railway.

"If its a show they want, then its a show they'll get." she thought to herself.

She stripped the rest of her clothing off, the laughing quickly died down. Yukari was thousands of years old and no one wanted to see a naked old hag like herself. Some kappas were smart to leave, others stayed there in shock.

"You wanted to see me?!" she said loudly, "Then you'll _really_ get to see me!"

A kappa hurled and another one fainted. The group thinned pretty quickly after that. Whatever few kappa were still there, she began taunting them telling them jokes that offended them greatly. Even the kappas that were working began to notice Yukari's offensive language and then suddenly regretting looking at her. Some of the kappas with stronger stomachs began throwing tools at Yukari's glass cage. The glass was thick and hard and many of the tools bounced off with a loud THUNK noise. A large hammer hit the glass box making a large crashing noise, part of the glass box broke. Some of the kappa began pushing the glass box down the track and out of the shop. Some kappas tried to put oil on the glass box and tried to set it on fire, but it was no good. Paint was splashed onto it to prevent any other kappas from seeing Yukari. Once the glass box was out of the works and the door was shut. Yukari knew she won. She took whatever clothes she had left and exited the glass box in a gap.

When she got back home, Ran asked if Yukari was alright, because she had went missing for a long while.

"Oh, I was showing everybody in Kappa Valley not to mess about with me." said Yukari.

Ran looked up and down Yukari, Ran knew better not to ask questions. She was just glad that Yukari was back and that she was all right. Nitori wasn't upset when she heard that Yukari escaped, she just hoped that at least she wasted Yukari's time at the very least.


End file.
